


The best thing in my life was you

by WinterSkyInJuly



Series: Our Place Among The Stars [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Death of Loved Ones, F/M, its completely angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSkyInJuly/pseuds/WinterSkyInJuly
Summary: Life was perfect.Until it wasn't.A series of angsty one shots, where reader always dies.





	The best thing in my life was you

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale Sans/Reader.

It was night.

You took a shallow breath, chest barely rising. Tubes and wires connected you too many machines measuring your heart and your breath.

You were tired, so tired.

You wanted to quit.

But you couldn’t. You couldn’t die. Sans needed you.

Sans had waited for you. He never left your side. He wanted you to come home.

You had been happy to be with him. Being the first human-monster couple had been bar from your mind. You didn’t mind that he was a monster. You accepted him, faults and all.  
You were perfect. And now you were leaving.

And he wants to SAVE you.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_Moonlight shimmered through the curtain and across the floor. It illuminated the nighttime, sending flickering waves of silver across the dark streets._

_“hey y/n.” Sans whispered from his spot on the couch. You rolled over sleepily and blinked at him. A pair of glasses were taped on either side of his smooth skull, reading a book in physics or something. He was such an adorable dork._

_“Yeah?” You whispered back. Lounging on the couch with you skeleton husband was one of the _  
_most wonderful things that ever happened in you life. It had taken so long to get here. But everything was perfect._

_“the stars are out tonight.” He said, turning to look at you. “i have my telescope, we could go to the mountain and watch the stars…” He smiled._

_“Oh that sounds lovely…” You murmured. Brushing his cheek absentmindedly with the back of your hand. The stars… that sounded wonderful._

_“Let's leave now. Let’s go to the top of Mt.Ebbot.” You whisper again. You want… peace. With him._

_His eyelights shimmered gently. They were beautiful._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sans?” You whisper horsely, leaning over and brushing your hand over his phalanges. He groaned quietly, shifting.  
“y-y/n…” he murmured blinking open his eyesockets.

You both stare at each other with sadness.

You feel tears gathering in your eyes.

You can feel it.

He can feel it, too.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_“We’re almost there!” You call to Sans, pointing to the clearing in the trees a few yards away. Your excitement is building. San’s flashlight bounces behind you, lighting up the forest. The trees dance in the yellow light._

_You run past the trees, stopping at the cliff face. Endless land spreads before you, and with it an endless night sky. You can feel the cold breeze rushing past your face, cooling your skin, calming your fears._

_You sit down on the grassy hill, and drink in the night as Sans settled down beside you._  
_With the flick of a light, you are plunged into darkness._

_The stars are beautiful._

_Thousands of tiny lights litter the deep purple sky, swirling and dipping around you. You breathe in the crisp night air._

_“i love you y/n.” Sans breathes beside you._

_“I love you too, Sans” You Whisper back._

_And you know it in your soul, that is something that will never change._  
.  
.  
.  
.

It's time to go. To say goodbye, however much it hurts.

“i love you, my starlight.” Sans sobs.

“I… love you too.” You answer.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below which sans you want me to torture next...


End file.
